The Fallen
by HellsBloodyAngel
Summary: They had been broken and needed somewhere to heal. Somewhere to rise up from the ashes and become stronger. For those who had fallen, will now be known as The Fallen.
1. Chapter 1

*Lucy pov*

I looked around my guild. Everyone was smiling, laughing and brawling just like they should be. It was Fairy Tail after all. But that didn't include me. I had taken up residence in Gajeel's corner of the guild. The moody dragon slayer had a way of making our guild mates stay away from him just by his presence. Not everyone was as comfortable with him as I was. Levy had sat there for a while before leaving. That was about two weeks ago. She had stayed a lot longer than most. Mira and Cana still talked to me, but we never had too much time before Mira was called away or Cana passed out drunk. Gajeel just sat with me munching on his plate of iron. Wendy also sat by me and left with me seeing as we lived in the same house now. So much had changed after the GMGs and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. No one had noticed my change. Well, almost no one.

My hair was now mid back, usually in a braid of some sort-today was a fishtail-tied with the ribbons from before. I now wore either shorts or capris and pants when it was raining or snowing with loose t-shirts and sweaters or jackets depending on the weather. I also wore fingerless black leather gloves with metal on the knuckles. I had taken to wearing black studded combat boots that were exactly like the ones Gajeel wore. I had gotten the metal and asked Gajeel to put it on the gloves for me. Surprisingly, he had agreed as long as I bought some kiwis for Lily and some metal for him. As a thank-you I got Virgo to bring the purest iron and some of the best kiwis in the world. We had formed an unlikely alliance of sorts. He would do things for me and depending on what had occurred determined how much pure iron could get. Lily would always get kiwis simply because he was adorable.

Wendy still talked to me and we had created a team together. She hadn't grown very much and was still about the same height. She had cut her hair and it was now a bold bob cut that made her appear older than she was. She had taken to wearing clothes similar to mine and her power grew exceptionally. Carla talked to me as well and we formed a unique friendship mostly based off of our concern for Wendy. But as Wendy and I grew closer, Carla started talking to me like she did with Wendy. When I had asked Carla about this she had replied with, "Wendy views you as an older sister and while I think that you are a great role model for her, you yourself need someone to look after you and I am willing to be that person." I was shocked greatly but glad with the development. Carla was as well.

Of course, this only happened after the GMGs. I hadn't talked to Team Natsu since we got back. It was slow at first, but the guild started to ignore me. I wasn't sure but I think they started to ignore Wendy as well. Only when there were injuries involved did I ever hear her name being mentioned. I was done. I didn't want to go through this again. I looked at Wendy beside me and decided that we need to talk. I touched her shoulder with my hand and shifted my head towards the door in silent communication when she looked at me. She nodded. When we were outside I spoke, "Let's take a walk."

"Lucy-nee, why'd you want to take a walk?" I knew this was coming. We'd been walking for a little bit with Carla flying behind us.

"I want to quit the guild." Straight and to the point.

"I'm coming with you!" shocked, I looked over at her. Her eyes were hard with her brow drawn together in the middle in a frown while her mouth was in a straight line.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to leave just because of me." I stated.

"Yes. Besides, not many people notice me unless it's for injuries." She looked down.

"Awe, honey. C'mere." I held my arms out, a sad look on my face as Carla looked on. She stepped into them and I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Nee-chan." She sniffled. I frowned. Who the hell had the right to hurt this sweet girl?

"Let's go talk to master."

"Okay Lucy-nee."

*Wendy pov*

As we walked back to the guild I couldn't help but be excited. I wasn't going to be ignored anymore. It wasn't just going to be me, Carla, Lucy-nee, Gajeel-san, Cana-san and Mira-san. Wondered where we would go, what we would do. Were we going to ask the others to join us? The possibilities were endless. Maybe we would travel all of Fiore, join a different guild or-or something. I bumped into Lucy-nee who had stopped and I realized that we were at Fairy Tail. It was time. I Carla settled on my shoulder and I grabbed Lucy-nee's hand in my own, holding tightly. As we walked in Mira-san and Cana-san waved at us and Gajeel-san muttered a hello that I only caught with my dragon hearing. We waved back and headed up the stairs to the master's room. It was there that we voiced our decision to leave and it was there that Lucy-nee, Carla and I made a plan. A plan to aide those who were like us. Those who were considered fallen, unimportant, trash.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you like this. I don't have a pairing yet and am unsure if I should have a pairing so let me know what you would like. *Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters; I DO NOT own FT nor it's characters.* Also, could I have some OCs please? If it's not too much trouble, just give: a name, age, magic and personality. You can add how they look too, but I can make that up if you want._


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry. I promised myself that I wouldn't do this but, I need to. I need to say a few things.

Firstly, this story will be on hiatus. I need some more OCs for my story to continue with the plot. I would make them myself but I would like it if my readers could give me ideas to incorporate into the plot. I also need to edit the few chapters that I have already written and need to continue writing for this story. I hope you all understand.

Secondly, I need a beta. Just someone who would be willing to read over what I write because, even if I reread what I write or leave and then come back to the chapter, it's not cutting it. I need someone who will tell me if the chapter good or not and what I can fix or adjust so it makes sense. I don't care if you have 'beta' on your profile, I just want someone who is willing to check what I have written.

Thirdly, a special shout out to Evilneko101 and The Furry Cat who took the time to create an OC for me. Thanks so much!

Fourthly, if you've actually taken the time to read through my entire rant, thank you. I am so sorry that this isn't a chapter but I promise to take this down once I have the story going. Love all my readers and thank you for your patience.

HellsBloodyAngel


End file.
